


Field Guide

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Killjoys can't spell, Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonverbal Communication, Nonverbal Kobra Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri Cola brings over some reading material for the Fabulous Killjoys, including a guide to desert animals. The Kobra Kid's in for the surprise of his life.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Field Guide

Cherri Cola's rusty blue truck rattles to a stop outside the diner just as the Kobra Kid emerges from the workshop, shaking metal shavings out of their hair.   
"Hey, Kobra! Come give me a hand with this stuff", Cherri calls in lieu of a greeting. Kobra obliges happily, double-tapping Cherri on the shoulder as they pass him. Cherri hauls a crate of books and papers out of the passenger seat of the truck, and Kobra lifts it easily, with a quizzical glance.  
"Some books and stuff I thought y'all might enjoy", says Cherri, stacking another crate on top as he speaks, "I also brought you guys food and meds and stuff, that's in this crate." Kobra begins walking to the diner with their arms full of Cherri's gifts, and Cherri slings a bag over his shoulder before shutting the door to the truck and following behind them.   
"There's all sorts of wood and scrap metal in the trunk for the workshop, too, but we can grab that later." Kobra nods in agreement and kicks open the door to the diner with a clatter. Party Poison and Fun Ghoul look up from the diner booth where Poison was using a needle to poke a little grenade tattoo into Ghoul's shoulder.   
"Hey, Kobra, Cherri! What do you think of this?" Poison twists Ghoul around so the others can see. Cherri nods approvingly, while Kobra shifts the weight of the crates onto their hip, freeing up one hand to fingerspell,  
"N-I-C-E D-I-C-K." Ghoul's eyes widen, and in a panic he tries to twist around to see the tattoo.  
"Destroya, Ghoul, they're joking. Relax." Ghoul is unconvinced, still frantically trying to see it for himself. Kobra sets down the crate of books, and carries the food to the kitchen. Cherri doesn't follow-- he's trying to help Party Poison convince Ghoul the grenade looks like a grenade. Eventually, the three of them head off to the bathroom to find a mirror.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jet Star is trying to teach the Girl how to boil water for instant ramen, but the Girl's sitting on top of the (broken) refrigerator munching on a dried block of noodles behind Jet's back. Kobra knocks twice on the counter so as not to startle Jet, and begins unpacking the crate. Abandoning her ramen, the Girl wiggles down from the refrigerator to sit cross-legged on the counter where she can rummage through the crate with Kobra. She first finds a couple empty canteens, and tosses them back in the crate with disgust. Her second dive in is more fruitful; she discovers a package of fruit candy with a squeal of delight, holding it up to Kobra with the question clearly written on her face. They nod back at her, permission granted, and she tears the package straight down the middle, candy spilling out onto her lap. She scrambles to grab them all and stuff them back inside the mangled package, but Kobra's faster, scooping up a few candies and tossing them in their mouth.  
"Hey!" Kobra only grins, touching their fingers quickly to their chin in the sign for   
"Thank you", to which the Girl grows even more indignant, demanding they owe her back the candy they stole, eventually calling over Jet Star, who solemnly declares the only fitting punishment for such a crime is death. The Girl giggles, playing along by "decapiting" Kobra by chopping at their neck with her hands. Kobra dies dramatically on the kitchen floor for her, and then the two return to unpacking the crate.

Later, the Fabulous Killjoys and Cherri Cola are all hanging around the front room of the diner, each working on their own projects. Kobra's trying and failing to remove sand from where it's practically infested an old motherboard. After a while, they abandon it in disgust and amble over to the crate of reading materials Cherri brought over. They pick up a thick book about identifying desert animals, more out of interest than needing information, and take it back to their booth, thumbing through until they come to the snakes, a perpetual interest of theirs. They look through it in contentment for a few short minutes, before suddenly closing the book with a thud that causes everyone in the diner to look over at Kobra, startled. Ghoul drops his lighter and it starts to burn into the plastic diner table before he puts it out. Kobra's opened the book again, staring at it in shock until they feel everyone's eyes on them. They look up, half-guilty, half-panicked, and beckon Poison over, pointing to a line in the book. Poison jerks away with a startled laugh, hands flying up to cover his mouth.  
"Fuck. Have- have we been spelling your name wrong this whole time?" Poison sinks to the ground, shaking with silent giggles, as the others come over to see. Kobra's laughing now, too, as the others examine the book.   
"You thought cobra was always spelled with a k? That's fucking priceless." Cherri's the next to speak and everyone else turns to look at him.  
"Yeah, Jet's the one who said so!"  
"Hey, don't look at me! You guys went to school in Batt City, shouldn't you know spelling and shit?"  
"They didn't teach us fucking animals, why the hell would they care about that?"  
In the chaos, the Girl snatches the field guide and wanders away with it. Behind her, the older 'joys keep arguing hysterically about who's to blame for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this.   
> But yeah, I figure none of them actually knew how to spell Kobra because the BLI schools wouldn't teach students about animals/the world outside Battery City, and desertborn 'joys mostly just spell phonetically. Spelling is fake, anyways.  
> Come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
